The Power of One
by xthedarkone
Summary: Ron must face the greatest challenge of his life as the fate of his Mystical Monkey Power is revealed!
1. The Beggining of Destiny

Hi It's me again Tom Livesey here to give you another one of my fanfics. Now if you have already seen my movie script "Curse of the Neo Monkey" then I want you to know that this isn't a sequel it's an alternative. You see after I wrote that fanfic I was happy with it, and still am it's just I think I built up the fight between Kim and Ron to much and not enough for Ron and his arch-foe Monkeyfist so I went back and built it up differently cause I'm a huge fan of Ron Stoppable and was annoyed when they didn't let you know just what was meant to happen with his Mystical Monkey Power "And to be honest I don't think I covered it enough in my screenplay" anyway I'm pretty proud of it. It has a great story and a kick ass soundtrack. Like my first Fanfic it's set about a year after "so the drama" Kim and Ron our 18 and our hopelessly head over heels for one and other. Oh and F.Y.I I don't own anything I'm just a huge Fan is all.

**The Power of One**

**(And yes I have included the "Power of one" song from Pokemon 2000 movie)**

We start by seeing nothing but a b lack screen, then we hear a single flute being played(Guess which song) Then fading into the black background we see Japanese cherry trees blowing in the wind with pink petals flying every where the camera pans down to a little 8 year old girl who is playing the flute. She finishes her song when an old man steps out of the shadows.

Sensai: Very good Yori. You have perfected the "Prayer of one" omen.

Yori: Sensei I still do not understand why it is so important for me to learn this song, how is playing a flute going to help me become a great ninja?

Sensei: Yori. One day the time will come when this song will have to be played to save the world from a great evil. Just promise me you will never forget the song. The fate of everything will ride on it some day.

Yori: Yes Sensei.

Yori looked at the beautiful carved flute in the palm of her hand. The camera then pans back up and the image fades.

Ten years later we are in Middleton and we see Yori as we know her in her ninja ki on a building top. Its night and she is peering over the edge looking at something she then jumps down and reaches into her pocket and pulls out the flute. She grasped it close then looks again. The camera follows to show a huge building inside the building a huge celebration is underway (At this point the jump5 rendition of celebration starts to play" and we see a women in front of a camera.

News Reporter: It is a great night here at the central building as we celebrate the anniversary of the world's best teenage heroes. It has been exactly 3 years since went online and Kim Possible along with her faithful partner Ron Stoppable went off saving the world on a school night.

As the reporter is speaking we see clips of magazines and newspapers pass the screen with Kim and Ron on the front covers like one with Ron and the front holding his palm out with Rufus posing on the cover of Mole Rat Weekly, and big A-List magazine with Kim and Ron holding hands.

At that point we see to sets of feet walking down a corridor a shot of someone's pocket. Rufus pops his head out then goes back to sleep. We then have a shot of Kim and Ron from behind as there walking Kim asks Ron.

Kim: Listen Ron no matter what happens tonight doesn't leave me alone with all these people. I'm a little nervous.

Ron: What have you got to be nervous about?

Kim: Please Ron these people are going to be asking me non-stop questions I just don't think I can handle being surrounded like that.

Ron: Okay. Okay. K.P I got your back Kim I mean what kind of Boyfriend would I be if I left at a party.

Kim: Thanks Ron.

They take each over hand in hand and the shot returns to the reporter as she looks towards the doorway.

News Reporter: OH! And here come our quests of honor now don't they look gorgeous together.

There we get our first full shot of Kim and Ron holding hands. Ron is wearing a black suit with a red tie, and Kim is wearing a black dress (Like the one she wore at the dog show episode). They continue walking in being stopped by every other person wanting to shake their hands. Eventually by no fault of there own they get dragged away from each other ,Ron by a group of prestige's men and Kim by some famous models and singers.

Then we see shots of the two kinder ling with groups of people forcing on a smile while trying to find the other. Kim finally gets away when she spots Ron on a balcony looking very serious a face Kim had never seen on Ron before. She walks up behind and places one hand on his shoulder.

Kim: Ron. You ok?

Ron looks at Kim for a moment then smiles taking her hand and running her to the dance floor where they dance. Kim has her arms wrapped round Ron's neck and they have their foreheads resting against each other. They continue to dance until Kim spots Yori in the rafters of the hall they are in she gasps Ron looks up as well. Yori leads them to the balcony they follow.

Ron: Yori? What are you doing here?

Kim: Yeah? Why were you spying on us?

Yori: Please forgive me. I come with urgent news and the fate of the world, of the universe rests on you Stoppable san!

Ron and Kim gasp and we go to the opening credits. (Which are like the credits from "so the drama" just so you can visualize it)

Opening Credit

Kim: What do you mean the universe?

Yori: I will have time to explain later; please I need you to come with me to the school.

Kim: Woah there! Not so fast if Ron goes I go. After all he is "my" Boyfriend.

Kim says in a smug sort of tone. Yori gasps then looks upset. Ron spots this and raises an eyebrow.

Yori: very well. But we must hurry come.

And with that a helicopter being piloted by two ninjas. We see it take off into the distance.

Outside of a huge castle its stormy night and we see the ninja monkeys training and sparring with one an other with Monkeyfist nowhere to be seen. Just then the Monkeys stop as they hear maniacal laughter coming from the tallest tower of the castle there is a telescope sticking out looking up at the stars.

Monkeyfist: It's finally happening! After all these years of waiting, everything I have worked for is about to come to flurition. The Planets are finally aligning and when the are synced within perfect orbit for those few minutes I shall become a GOD!

Just then one of the monkeys starts talking to Monkeyfist in Monkey talk.

Monkeyfist: What? You don't think that is long enough? Trust me when I attain that much power those few minutes will be all I need to take over the world no power could ever oppose mine after this. Not even Ron Stoppable.

Monkeyfist continues to laugh manically into the night as we see a shot of Kim and Ron's face when they hear the news.

Ron: WHAT?

Kim: WHAT?

Yori: Monkeyfist will become a God!

Kim: Wait? How do you know all this is going to happen?

Sensai: This has been foretold for centuries Kim Possible.

Sensei walks out of the shadows.

Ron: Why do you always do that appear out of no where thing?

Sensai: It makes me look wise and cool.

Ron: I heard that.

Kim: Ok back to the issue at hand. What do you mean foretold?

Yori: Did it ever occur to you why Stoppable San was given the power?

Kim: Because he had to. To fight Monkeyfist.

Yori: True. He had to fight Monkeyfist but not on the day he attained Mystical Monkey Power!

Sensai: Toshinmyu fore told the alignment of the planets and the great evil that would rise so he ordered his warriors to separate the four Jade Monkeys so that their secret would stay buried and no one would have that kind of power.

Yori: But a power that great can't hide from destiny.

We then see clips of Ron and Monkeyfists heads against each other almost merged in a Yin-Yang.

Yori: Monkeyfist and Ron are connected by their power he is our only lines of defense against Monkeyfist!

Kim: What do you mean our last lines of defense are you saying Ron has to fight Monkeyfist? NO WAY?

Yori: It's the only way Kim you see just like Monkeyfist plans to attain this power Stoppable San can also attain it.

Sensei: If Ron can hold Monkeyfist off until the planets dis-align then they will return to normal and the world will be safe.

Kim: What do you mean "if" Ron can hold off Monkeyfist?

Yori: Well Monkeyfist has been preparing for this for a lot longer then Stoppable-San and will be ready for it that is why we have brought you here now to prepare you for what you will face.


	2. Chapter 2 The first day of training

Power of One

Chapter 2

As Kim knelt there in the small room at Yamunuchi School that had been provided for her. She stared up into the night sky wondering about all the things she had been told that day about Ron and the predetermined fight he was destined to take part in. Her thoughts were lost when Ron walked into the room and slid the door behind him shut.

Kim: Ron? What are you doing here?

Ron: This is my room KP.

Kim stared at him for a few minutes she was sure this was her room then she realised what Ron had done she smiled up at him.

Kim: Ron didn't you tell our parents that we would have separate rooms?

Ron: I never said ours rooms would be separate, I just said that WE would be provided with A room. Besides their half way round the world what they don't know won't hurt them.

Kim looked up at his smiling face she returned the warm smile soon she was keeling up right with her finger on her chin.

Kim: Well would you come warm me up Ronnie it's kinda chilly in here.

Ron responded by kneeling down but before he could do anything he found himself being tackled to the floor as Kim wrapped her arms round his waist forcing him into the mat as she nuzzled her head into his chest as he held her in his arms as they began to sleep.

The door cracked open opened as Yori peeked into the room staring down at the mat with the sleeping lovers. For a few seconds she couldn't take her gaze off the two, she finally slid the door shut and made her way to the gardens just outside the dorms where she found a bench to sit. She did her best to hold back the tears, deep down she wished it was her within his embrace and her who he loved but she knew now that his heart was not hers to take it belonged to Kim, this made her tears poar ever more so before a familiar voice of an old man.

Sensei: You love him don't you Yori?

Yori: Sensei! I'm sorry I did not hear you.

Yori quickly wiped her tears from her as she stood to bow to her master Sensei.

Sensei: Well that is why I'm the Master Yori. Yet that is not the issue Yori you are one of the best students at this school and would have been aware of my presence if your mind was not on more pressing matters.

Yori: I…..I cannot help it Sensei. The more I think about the two of them the more upset I become. Why cannot I be the one he loves?

Sensei: Yori, Stoppable-San and Possible-Dono share a true bond, his heart is pure and it belongs to her. It is because of her that he will go into the on coming battle, he will fight for her. He was never meant the life of the ninja but that of the noble samurai. Yori, Kim-Dono has her role in this just as Stoppable-San just as you.

Yori: You mean……

Yori then pulled out the small flute which Sensei had given her as a child as she continued.

Yori...The Prayer of One?

Sensei: Yes Yori. I had never intended for you to choose the path of the ninja like Stoppable-San you are pure of heart and noble and unlike the ninja you feel compassion and love, your path is that of the samurai and your destiny runs along with Stoppable-San and Possible-Dono .

Yori slowly rose to her feet and bowed to her Master and teacher.

Yori: I'm ready Sensei I choose the path of the Samurai and I except my destiny.

Sensei: Then Yori we shall help Stoppable-San hone his skills and we have only a week before the planets align so when the morning comes we will begin training Stoppable-San as hard as we can agree.

Yori nodded in agreement as she walked back to her dorm preparing for the up coming times ahead it wasn't going to be easy.

Day was breaking and the suns rays began seeping into the small room where a beautiful red head lay in slumber. When the rays passed over her eyes she winched and slowly spread her arms out blindly surveying the floor near her for the man who was meant to be there but found only the mat, this caused her eyes to open and double check to see if he hadn't simply rolled away however that wasn't the case he really was gone, she sat up rubbing her eyes noticing that the ninja Ki that Ron had brought with him the previous night were gone this caused her to wake up complete, soon her hearing caught the sound of battle she then made out Ron's grunts and shouts among them she leaped up and threw on the Ki and made her way outside.

As she entered the courtyard and looked over towards the arena and saw a hoard of ninja converging to one spot that spot being one Ron Stoppable who was armed with nothing but a Bo staff fighting off around 8 oncoming ninjas with surprising ease, Kim however didn't have time to be impressed she ran towards the scrum till a withered voice called her to stop.

Sensei: Wait Kim Possible please do not worry Stoppable-San is training and can not be disturbed.

Kim: Training since when?

Sensei: Since four.

Kim: This morning? Wow, but why didn't he wake me?

Sensei: That was my fault I believe it would be best if you didn't intervene with his training, at least not yet. You see from your reaction just now I take it you are not use to seeing Stoppable-San in this situation?

Kim: Well Ron was never one to fight on his own he usually played the distraction then got out the way when the fight started, although looking at him now he seems to be doing okay. I've never seen him fend himself so well.

Sensei: As I suspected. Kim Possible I believe that Stoppable-San realise on you too much to save him that is why when you are around he cannot unleash his potential. However something tells me that you are going to be present when he is called for his battle and if he cannot learn to fight with you around then this will all be pointless.

Kim: Well what do you have in mind?

The old man smiled then reached into his robe and pulled out a ninja mask.

Sensei: Well since you already have you Ki on I suggest that you complete it with this and well get in there.

Kim looked surprised till she figured out what the old man meant. She slipped on the mask and walked behind him to the squared circle where Ron had defeated all his attackers, to Kim surprise.

Sensei: Very good Stoppable-San your skills have grown dramatically in the last few hours now disband your weapon; your next exercise involves a one on one bout with this ninja.

Ron looked up at the slim figure and couldn't help but find it attractive he scanned the body from feet upwards but before he got to the eyes a fist came hurtling at him which he barely dodged. He stumbled back, at first he believed it to be Yori, till he saw in the corner of his eye that she was still on the side lines watching. His mind was quickly drawn away from the mystery as the ninja girl threw another punch which again Ron dodged with surprising ease. Play time was officially over Ron got his game face on as the ninja came at him he began dodging and throwing the attacks away with counter strikes, soon he was on the offences which really surprised our ninja who could only block and dodge till eventually Ron got the better of her grabbing one of her punches and turning the leverage into a throw that slammed her into the ground and caused Sensei to call for a halt on the fight.

As the ninja looked up she saw how Ron had taking a fight stance she had seen a certain Monkey man take it was then she knew that Ron was getting real control of his Tia Ch'ing Pep qwar she was cut off from her thoughts as Sensei intervened.

Sensei: Excellent Stoppable-San you are beginning to understand your powers and use them, but maybe now you should know who your opponent was.

Ron looked very confused, why was that so important he figured that out as he turned to the ninja as she removed her mask, her fire red hair flowing over her shoulders as her Emerald Green eyes stared deep into his brown pearls. Ron let out an eep as he took a step back.

Ron: KIM POSSIBLE! I just duked it out with THE Kim Possible!

Kim: Ron its okay you did great. Sensei thought that me being here would distract you so we thought it would be best if I with held my identity and look how you did, now come on Ron care for round 2?

Ron: Well I don't know Kim, I mean I'm quite tired and …….

Ron continued to rant on but Kim knew he wasn't tired; he was scared she thought another plan was best.

Kim: Okay Ron go ahead walk away, and prove to everyone that you are and always will be my GOOFY SIDE-KICK!

Ron already had his back and was walking away but stopped in his tracks when he heard the side-kick comment, that didn't go down well as Ron turned to his girlfriend and slipped into a fight stance.

Ron: Alright KP, round 2 it is!

Kim: Well okay then Ron get ready cause this time I ain't holding back.

As the two smiled ay one another they charged at each other preparing themselves for one hell of a training session. From the look of it Ron has gotten other his fear of fighting when Kim was around and it was time to get ready to face his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3 Employment of Evil

Authors note: Hey there fans I'm back with the next chapter of my fic. Now I know some of you had to wait a while before I realised Chapter 2, the reason is that my computer got way messed up and I've been unable to do anything for a week but now I have a ace new Laptop and I'm going to be spending every free second I get from work and sleep to this fic and many other so no more long waits yey. Anyway here is my new chapter so enjoy and keep and eye out for the rest and if you already haven't check out my other fics while your waiting. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

The Employment of Evil

As the storm grew around the daunting castle a black and green hover bored was circling the giant complex to land in front of the towering gate, as a beautiful pale skin black haired young women dismounted the flying device and surveyed the castle which looked like it belonged in an old black and white horror movie, she pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from her pocket and doubled checked the address, it matched the plaque which was hung up by the gate this was the right address.

Shego: Okay getting a real weird vibe about this place, but a job a job I guess.

Shego made her way through the open gates and across the bridge, she found herself walking through a garden of dead flowers, whoever lived here did not respect life of any kind or didn't pay their gardener enough. She continued on till she reached the castle itself, it was surrounded by a moat and the draw bridge was up.

Shego: You've got to be kidding me?

She stood their for a few minutes and turned her back to leave, _no jobs worth this _she thought but as she began to walk away the draw bridge began to slowly descend till it was open.

Shego: About time!

The young evil temptress made her way through the stone hallways with nothing but the faint flickering of the burning touches burning on the walls.

Shego: I've heard of retro sheik but this is ridiculous.

She joked to herself as she walked into a giant hall. The word monkey fanatic sprung to mind when she looked around, nothing but monkey art work and statue that made her quickly figure who her new employer was. Her mental investigation was cut short however as the room became fully illuminated with electric lights revealing herself to be surrounded by hoards of monkey ninjas.

She quickly set into a fight stance when the small army attacked, her hands engulfed in flames she began to beat them away grabbing the first on she could and throwing it

Back into another few on coming attackers, the monkey ninjas got in a scratch, a punch and a bite but that just got Shego's adrenaline pumping even more.

A small pile of ninja monkeys lay in a corner of the room Shego still held a firm composer but was beginning to breath heavy but that wasn't going to stop her, her clothes were ripped slightly and she had attained a slight graze on her pretty face but she didn't seemed to concerned. As she prepared to attack she heard a posh posed English voice cut her off.

Monkeyfist: That's enough Shego.

Shego quickly snapped her head round to the origin of the voice as though the shadows Monkeyfist walked into her line of sight, she turned her gaze back to the ninjas who simply bowed and disappeared into the darkness.

Monkeyfist: Do not worry my minions won't harm you.

Shego: Was there much point to any of that?

Monkeyfist: Well of course I wanted to test and see if it was wise hiring you. After all you failed work with Drakken one could think you don't have what it takes.

Shego: HEY! I never FAILED at anything! It was Drakkens stupid plans that lead us to the dog house. That's why I didn't bother springing him when I broke out of prison!

Monkeyfist: Yes well like I said, you have proven that you are skilled, however I need you to do something you have never done.

Shego: What?

Monkeyfist: I need you to defeat Kim Possible!

Shego simply burst out laughing.

Shego: Easier said then done monkey boy, that girl is tough. Anyway if you sooo tough and skilled why can't you take her can't handle a girl? Is that why you have these ninja freaks watching your back?

Monkeyfist: You misunderstand I want you to hold her off.

Shego: HUH?

Monkeyfist: You see my dear. I'm soon to attain ultimate power and Kim Possible will no doubt try and stop me I need you to keep her busy while I become a god….

Shego: Whoa there buddy slow down. What do you mean a god?

Monkeyfist: Well my dear I shall start from the beginning……

Monkeyfist began about the Legend of Mystical Monkey Power and the great warrior Toshimu forged the Lotus Blade and carved the School into the mountain he told her everything from the Jade Monkeys to the fact that Kim had once been turned into a monkey, Shego liked that thought and it brought a smile to her face. Monkeyfist continued to mention about the Phantom Monkeys. He finished up on telling her about planets alignment and what it meant if he got to the right spot at the right time to be granted this great power which he would use to take full control of everything, but it was the last thing he mention that made Shego jump in disbelief.

Shego: WHAT? Stoppable? The buffoon is your greatest threat? I thought Possible was the threat that's why want me to deal with her?

Monkeyfist: No, I want you to distract Kim Possible while I attain the power however, she is not my threat she could be at the location for all I care only one of Mystical Monkey Power can obtain the power.

Shego: Do you mean…..

Monkeyfist: Yes. Like myself Stoppable also has Mystical Monkey Power and he will most likely try to also obtain the power, but if he is busy helping his girlfriend fight you…..

Shego: …You can obtain the power and eliminate both of them!

Monkeyfist: Exactly!

Shego: Okay I'm liking this plan. So what do we need to do?

Monkeyfist: First we need to find the sunken platform of the Monkey King and resurrect it. It is there that the power will surge through our planet and grant whoever is in its light with Mystical Monkey Powers the unlimited strength of a God!

Shego: Right so where is this platform thingy?

Monkeyfist: I'm yet to determine that yet, but we have a week from today before the planets align so we will have to move quickly, first we must go to New York and find professor Jones he has researched in the history if the Mystical Monkey Power as long as I have.

Shego: How do you know?

Monkeyfist: He and I used to research together we even learned Tai Ch'ing Pep qwar together you could even say we were friends; it was thanks to him I discovered the location of the Jade Monkeys, now he will tell us how to find the platform.

Shego: Well then let's head out to the big apple and pay your friend and convince him to share that info.

Monkeyfist: Very good we'll leave right away!

Shego: Just one thing. What do I get out of all this?

Monkeyfist: When I rule the world I'll let you have Europe.

Shego: Wow Drakken never offered me Europe. Monkeyfist I see this to be the start of a beautiful partnership.

Monkeyfist smiled manically at his new partner as they walked out of the hall to bored a helicopter being piloted by a young human ninja. This ninja was wearing a black ninja Ki with slick back black hair.

Shego: Who's the kid?

Monkeyfist: Shego meet Fukashima he will be the distraction for Ron Stoppable, and with the training he has received from me will make him more then enough for Stoppable.

Fukashima: It is an honour to meet you Shego-San.

Shego: So what are you getting out of this?

Fukashima: The only thing I want is revenge against the outsider, Stoppable-San!

Shego: Fare enough. Well then let's head to New York.

The helicopter began to rise slowly off the ground then fly off into the distance its location New York City.

New York. The Big Apple. The city where anyone can make big there can make it everywhere. However in the twisted mind of one Monkeyfist fame is not on his agenda. On huge skyscraper a mysterious helicopter lands on the roof causing the guards to cover their faces as the force of the blades blew wind in their eyes causing them to water. They didn't have chance to do anything as Shego and Fukashima jumped off the flying machine to kick them in their faces knocking them to the ground. The two made their way to the door leading down to the building below with Monkeyfist following with his hands behind his back.

A few floors down in a very nice looking apartment a short middle aged man with a balding scalp of gray hair wearing a simple shirt and pants, he was typing away on his computer taking short breaks to sip his coffee and push his thick glasses back up to his eyes as he continued to check his work. However he was cut short when a green light began to engulf his door melting it revealing a beautiful black haired women and a young man but behind them dwelled a shadow was I figure that the Professor recognised.

Monkeyfist: Professor Jones it's good to see you again my old friend.

Professor Jones: Monty what are you doing here? Who are these people? What is the meaning of all this?

Monkeyfist: You know why I'm here Alfred!

Professor Jones: Oh my God! You want to find the Platform of the Monkey King! Then it's true, you have gone mad with Mystical Monkey Power I thought the stories were just overblown proper gander but it exists doesn't it? And now that the alignment is approaching you want the Power of the cosmos!

Monkeyfist: As ever Alfred your right on the money, I will attain the power and you WILL help me!

Professor Jones: Never! I don't care what you do to me. I would never help you, you're insane!

By now Shego and Fukashima had been strolling round his apartment, till Shego caught a gaze of the glowing screen.

Shego: Yo! Monkeyfist I think I've found something!

Monkeyfist push the Professor out the way and ran to the computer an evil smile rose round his face.

Monkeyfist: Oh Alfred I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself from finding it, it looks like you've done all the work for me, you've even been kind enough translate the ancient inscription which will rise the Platform.

Monkeyfist checked all the files then downloaded them onto a disk. When it was done he nodded towards Shego who blasted the expensive piece of equipment with a green fireball.

Monkeyfist: At last my destiny has arrived and no one can stop me!

Professor Jones: What about…… him?

Monkeyfist: Him?

Professor Jones: Come now Monty you studied the old texts you know about him. The unstoppable one, the one who is destined to stop the evil from consuming the world?

Monkeyfist: Oh come he doesn't exist I WILL become all powerful thanks to these!

Professor Jones: Okay but I warn you in the old text we made an error. About the unstoppable one.

Monkeyfist: What do you mean?

Professor Jones: Well you see we believed it to say the unstoppable one, when the correct translation is, the one Ron Stoppable!

This caused Monkeyfist the flinch in surprise.

Professor Jones: You can't escape destiny Monty this Ron Stoppable will stop you and you WILL be defeated!

Monkeyfist posed himself as he walked to the door.

Monkeyfist: Pity you won't be here to see it. My old friend!

With that Monkeyfist and Co left the man in his destroyed apartment, as he slumped back into his chair he picked up one of the magazine in the pile that all had one thing in common, they all had a front cover with a picture of Kim and Ron on the front.

Professor Jones: I hope you two figure out you parts in all this soon. The fate of all existence lies in your hands. Especially yours Ron Stoppable!


	4. Chapter 4 The Parents Discussion

Authors note: Hey there fans I'm here with my fourth chapter. Give it a read and tell me what you think.

Chapter 4

The Parents Discussion

In Middleton at the Possible home Mrs Dr Possible is in the kitchen ironing clothes. The house is empty with Kim in Japan with Ron and for tonight the twins are at a sleep over, it was the first time in 18 years since the house was deserted, but she couldn't help however thinking about what Kim was getting up to in Japan. It had already been two days since Kim packed her bag and ran out the door saying that it was an emergency and required her to stay at the mysterious school in Japan, she wouldn't have minded except she had no idea how to get in touch with this infamous school, she would have to wait every night at around 9:00 for Kim to call in with the Kimunicator, for those two nights at 9 the family would gather at the computer and wait for Kim's video call, it was there only term for letting her go away for a week that she call in every night.

She gathered Kim's clothes and proceeded up to her room to put them on her bed ready for her to put away herself. As she approached the door to her room she saw that sitting at the end of her bed impatiently twiddling his thumbs, was her husband.

Mr Dr Possible sat there staying at the floor every so often looking up towards the computer, he was like this every night, it wasn't the fact she was away from home he was used to that, it was the fact that Ron her boyfriend was with her, he trusted Ron no doubt but like any father couldn't help but think of what she could be doing, for all he knew there was no emergency and Kim just said that for a romantic retreat with Ron to do all sorts of things, No he drove that fought right out of his mind his Kimmie cub wouldn't lie she already learned her lesson on that from Halloween a few years ago whatever she was doing it was with good intention.

Mrs Dr Possible placed the cloths at the head of the bed and sat next to her husband and placed a hand on his knee.

Mrs Dr P: Honey. Kimmie isn't set to call for another half hour. Why put yourself through this like you have been doing the past two nights?

Mr Dr P: I'm sorry honey. It's just that Kim is all the way in Japan with Ron who knows what there doing?

Mrs Dr P: Their training dear, from what Kim told me the fate of the world will be decided in a few days and Ron needs to be ready. She has to be there for him.

Mr Dr P: I know. I do trust her but don't forget she still is a eighteen year old girl and has a boyfriend what else would she want to do when their alone……I guess I have to feel better knowing they have separate rooms.

Mrs Dr P: Ermm honey you do know that was a lie don't you?

Mr Dr P: WHAT? But Ronald said they would have their own rooms?

Mrs Dr P: Actually they Ron said the school would provided a room for them so technically he didn't lie.

Mr Dr P: I don't believe this I trusted them and now there're bumping ugly in Japan! When I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BOY I'AM GONNA…..

He was cut off his ranting by a quick kiss on his cheek from his wife.

Mrs Dr P: Come on James no need to get you blood pressure to go up like one of your rockets. I said they are more then likely sharing a room I didn't say they were getting intimate.

Mr Dr P: Ann there sleeping in the same bed what else would they be doing?

Mrs Dr P: We sleep in the same bed.

Mr Dr P: That's different you and I are married they are not.

Mrs Dr P: They are in Love.

Mr Dr P: Come on Ann their children how can they know that? How can you know that?

Mrs Dr P: Because When I look at them together do you know who they remind me of?

Mr Dr P: Who?

Mrs Dr P: Us. When we first met we were hopelessly in love, and just like them. Dear Ron is a good kid and won't try anything he thinks Kim isn't ready for, same with Kim, you have to trust them both, but don't forget honey that the two of them are as you said eighteen and are old enough to make their own choice, if they are ready we have no right to try and stop them okay.

Just as James lifted his head to speak the computer began to beep signalling a call being transmitted, he turned and tapped the enter key which caused the screen to activate and open a window revealing Kim's face. She was wearing a really banged up ninja Ki and had a gash on her cheek but was smiling as the window popped up, Ron was in the background shirtless wrapping his shoulder in a bandage.

Kim: Hey Mom. Hey Dad how is everything?

Mrs Dr P: Another tough day of training dear?

Kim: Yeah. Ron is getting better everyday, but tomorrow we will work double time.

A faint sound of Ron groaning at the very though of more serious practice could be heard in the background as he put his KI robe back on.

Mr Dr P: You and Ronald still keeping things innocent over there?

Kim: DAD! I told you this last night and the night before when you asked that. Me and Ron aren't like that….at least not yet.

Mr Dr P: What do you mean not ye……?

He was cut off when Mrs Dr P pushed him off the screen.

Mrs Dr P: Ignore him dear. You know how your father gets we trust you and Ron keep up the good work.

Kim: Thanks Mom. Well me and Ron have to get to bed…… I mean our separate beds in our separate rooms which are on the opposite sides of the school.

Mrs Dr P: It's okay Kimmie. I knew you and wouldn't be able stop yourself from sleeping. As long as you know what you're doing you father and I trust you.

Kim: Thanks again Mom. For the record we haven't DONE anything we get so tired training we don't get time for anything else.

Mr Dr P: I believe you honey but if it's all the same I would like to speak to Ronald in private if it's okay?

Kim: Err Ok.

Mr Dr P: Please Ann I just want to have a quick talk man to man.

Mrs Dr P: Okay but go easy on him, he has a lot on his shoulders right now. Bye Kimmie.

Kim: Bye Mom. Bye Dad.

Kim got up and left the room as Ron approached and sat down in front of the set down Kimunicator.

Ron: Hey Dr P what do you need?

Ron asked trying to cover up his nervous tension by acting laid back. He knew Dr P had a problem with any guy that dated his daughter but always seemed to be ok with him. Then it struck him, he heard the conversation, maybe now that Dr P knew of his sleeping with Kim he was going to ask him to stay away or worse give him The Talk he had all that from his Dad who referenced it as the Birds and the Bees which didn't help anything, he couldn't listen to that conversation from his Dad never mind Kim's.

Mr Dr P: Ronald do you Love my daughter?

Ron was caught right off guard when he heard that question it made him stammer for a second he finally managed to say.

Ron: Where did that come from?

Mr Dr P: Do you or not?

Ron:…….

Ron sat there and thought for a second in depth about everything in his life and realised that it only truly started for him when he met that beautiful red haired girl with the emerald eyes. He picked up the Kimunicator and brought it right to his face staring deeply into the digitised eyes of the image of Dr P with more sincerity then Dr Possible had ever seen

Ron: Mr Dr P…..James I do love Kim Possible, with all my heart and soul. I'm doing all of this for her she…..is my world, she completes me, without her I'm not even Ron Stoppable and as long as I breath I will never let a single hair on her head be harmed and nothing will stop me from being with her. Not Monkeyfist, Not Drakken, not even you!

Mr Dr P was surprised for starters Ron never referred to him as James before but also he never heard him speak with such a confident tone. It was then he realised, Kim was on the money when she choose him he already knew she loved him but now from this reaction from Ron he knew now that Ron's feelings were real and true and he was going to protect his daughter from any and all harm when he had to. A warm smile rose on his face, he realised how foolish he was to even think a good person like Ron would push the limit like that, he hadn't lost his daughter, he has gained a son.

Mr Dr P: Okay Ronald that's all I needed to hear. Look I know that you have a big task ahead of you and I don't know why but I think you are going to need Kim and she is going to need you, so please I ask you to protect her.

Ron: With my life Dr P with my life. Anyway it's getting late we have training again at four in the morning.

Mr Dr P: Very well get some sleep…..son.

Before Ron could react the screen was switched off and the image disappeared showing nothing but the KP symbol.

Ron got up and walked to his room where Kim was kneeling on the floor wearing nothing but Ron red hockey jersey and some baggy pants. She turned as he entered the room and looked up at him.

Kim: So what did my Dad have to say?

Ron: He….He asked if I loved you.

Kim: Really? What did you tell him?

Ron: I told him the truth. That I was in love with you and I wasn't going to let anything harm you, and I'm going to stick to that.

Ron then noticed his jersey barely hanging on Kim's shoulders making him blush slightly as he saw more then he was looking for.

Ron: Hey is that my jersey. I've been looking for that.

Kim: But I like to sleep in it, it feels like your holding me. Besides I think it looks better on me and from the way you're staring you agree.

Ron: Well urmm yeah.

Kim: Come on sweetie we have another tough day tomorrow and I want you on you toes.

Ron laid down on the mat as Kim snuggled up to him and prepared for a cosy sleep with the man she loved with the man she would give her life for, and the man she would have to spar with tomorrow and then be forced to watch face his greatest challenge ever.

The two lay there for a while when soon they both fell into a deep sleep in each other embrace.


	5. Chapter 5 The Cold Truth

Authors note: Hey there fellow KP fans welcome to the next step of our Journey I thank you for being so patient. But now that the more lovey dovey part of the fic is over we can star to bring it around so buckle up cause from here on out we got a twist and an ace fight scene to come keep reading.

Chapter 5

The Cold Truth

It was around mid day at the school, at least Ron thought it was his sparring partner wasn't giving him much time to check his watch between the dodging blows she was throwing. Ron had improved and showed Kim the mat a few time, she knew that when this was all said and done Ron would be even more useful in missions as more then the distraction.

Kim faked a punch but went for a sweep kick in an attempt to knock Ron off his feet; Ron however predicted that move and countered sending Kim into the mat, which bought him a break.

Kim: How did you know I was going to do that?

Ron: Cause you got me with that move yesterday. Maybe you should switch to another style, I've pretty much figured out that one.

Kim: Sorry Ron that was number sixteen, I have given every style I know to you and you have found there flaws pretty impressive you know one of the most asked questions in the world, how to defeat Kim Possible, but now I'm worried now that you know how to beat me where do we go now, we still have today and tomorrow for training?

Yori: Maybe Stoppable-San needs more of a challenge?

Yori makes her way to the arena where Ron and Kim are standing, she is know longer wearing the KI of a ninja but of a samurai and it's whole white, she continues up the small steps and proceeds to the centre to meet the two tired hero's

Kim: Is ninja out this season or something Yori?

Ron: Yeah Yori. I thought you were a ninja?

Yori: I decided that I was not meant for the dishonest path of the ninja but of the noble samurai.

Kim: Really? So what do you mean more of a challenge? You think I can't cut it?

Yori: Please do not take offence Possible-Dono I mealy meant that if Stoppable-San has grown used to fighting only you then maybe we should uneven the odds slightly.

Kim: Oh I see. That's a great idea. So what do you have in mind?

Yori: Possible-Dono may I team up with you and together we will give Stoppable-San a real workout.

Ron gulped nervously, sure he had found a way around all of Kim's styles but that made her no less difficult to defeat now he has to fight Yori as well. Unfortunately like always he wasn't given a chance to throw in his argument as both Yori and Kim came at him with punches and kicks which grazed his face, no time to think he had to get his fighting hat on.

Ron thought an offence would take them by surprise which it did. Ron ran at them, the two split to either side and became circling him till Yori attempted a large roundhouse which Ron evaded only to find himself going face first into a Possible punch as he called them, cause when that girl hit you knew about it, he darted his head to one side causing Kim's punch be gently tickled by Ron's hair, Ron quickly had to recover when he saw Yori soaring down at him with her knee primed for his head, he rolled at the last second he was on one knee looking back at the two girls who had already begun pursuing him, Ron leaped high into the air and landed besides Kim who threw an elbow only to have it grabbed, Ron held on tight as Kim struggled and before Yori could react found Kim being spun around and thrown into her, they both landed with a crash Kim on top of Yori.

Kim: This is not working. He is almost better against more opponents!

Yori: I believe it is his Mystical Monkey Power it reveals itself the more Ron feels he is in danger, which is why he never used to use it around you because he didn't feel enough in danger to be able to tap into it.

Kim: Explains why he can always find a joke in any sitch. So shat do you suggest?

Yori: I shall attack and you come in when he is vulnerable.

Kim: Got ya.

Ron stood there using the precious seconds he was given to catch his breath, when all of a sudden Yori made a charge for him and began with an array of punches which Ron dodged the best he could but couldn't evade for long as she landed one right in his face making him stumble back, when he regained his vision he saw Yori pull the splits as Kim came soaring over her with a flying kick that sent Ron hurtling a few feet away crashing and dragging along the ground with nothing but a size 6 boot print on his face.

Ron was dazed for a few minutes as he stared into the clouds soon he noticed that one cloud.

Ron: Hey wow. That cloud looks like Kim and Yori simultaneously performing a flying kick towards me……oh Jeez

Ron quickly rolled away as the two girls feet came driving into the ground where he had been, he rolled then used the leverage to pull himself up only to be back on the defensive from Kim and Yori, he barely dodged their oncoming attacks ducking and weaving though the punches and kicks that didn't let out, he tried to evade but couldn't help but feel the odd kick in his side or leg, Kim aimed a kick for his head which he blocked with his forearm, she still tried to force her leg for him but his arm held up, then Yori went to punch him in the face and with his spare hand Ron grabbed the samurai's fist, they were all entwined as Kim and Yori tried so hard to break Ron's defence, soon Ron spun round and the force caused the two girls to jump back, they landed prepped for battle and were surprised to see that so was Ron.

They all stood there for a minute or two the two girls focused on their blond haired target, Ron soon began to wave and lose balance, he was tied from his fight with the two seasoned fighters, he slowly began to fall to the ground when Kim and Yori rushed over to catch him.

Kim: Ron! Are you ok?

Yori: He is tied he needs his rest. He made excellent progress today but I suggest you both get some sleep. We only have one more day after this before the time arrives and we must get all the rest we can.

Kim: Deal.

Kim took Ron's arm over her shoulder and supported his wait and began walking him to their room. They approached the building of their quarters Ron was now walking with his arm around Kim's waist when Sensei approached them.

Sensei: Yori tells me the training went exceptionally well today.

Kim: Yeah. I think after tomorrow Ron will be ready for what is to come.

Sensei: Well maybe in skill.

Kim: What do you mean by that?

Sensei: I'm afraid I didn't tell you everything about the power Ron is going to attain.

Ron: What else is there to know? I get the power, get super strong and fight monkeyfist for a few minutes till the power is gone again. Right?

Sensei: Wrong! Stoppable-San the power will do more then simply make you stronger. It will turn you into a God, an ascendant being, what I'm trying to say is you won't be the same person you are now when you attain the power. You will no longer be RON STOPPABLE!

Kim: WHAT?

Ron: WHAT?

Kim: Are you saying Ron won't be human?

Sensei: I'm afraid so.

Ron approached Sensei grabbing him by his rode making every ninja react, they all jumped surrounding Ron when Sensei brought his hand up ordering them to stop, he knew Ron wasn't going to hurt him, he also could understand his anger so he thought it best to let Ron get out anger so he may focus sooner, that didn't stop him from cringing slightly as Ron shouted at him.

Ron: THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT IN ALL THIS IF I'AM NOT GOING TO BE ME LONG ENOUGH TO HELP ANYONE? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT, I'AM GOING TO LOSE EVERYTHING IMPORTANT TO ME FOR POWER I DON 'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD USE ME LIKE THAT?

Ron threw Sensei to the ground, that was enough to make the ninja back away in fear even Kim was scared she had never seen Ron so angry at one thing before, she was force to jump I Ron's path as he continued towards Sensei she had no idea what his was going to do to him, she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms round him and used all her might to push him back, lucky for her Ron wasn't angry with her he didn't push against her but picked up her message that maybe he had gone I little over the top and held back as the ninja gathered round Sensei helping him up.

Sensei: I understand your anger Stoppable-San and I apologize for the deception I needed time to know something.

Ron: What?

Sensei: I needed to know I Kim Possible was truly the Ron meant for you.

Ron: Ok now you have lost me.

Sensei: You see the Power of One is more then a single entity it is the collection of purity and light you can not attain the true power of one without the connection of souls a bond of unity, a bond I believe the you share with Kim Possible.

Kim: Me? What do I have to do with any of this?

Sensei: About as much as Stoppable-San. He would never attained Mystical Monkey Power and begin this great quest.

Kim: What are you talking about?

Sensei: Stoppable-San told me how he met Monkeyfist, it was back when he contacted your website to assist him in retrieving the Jade Monkey yes.

Kim: Yes.

Sensei: That meeting set into motion the discovery of Mystical Monkey Power and everything that conspired after that. Stoppable-San told me once that his life did not begin till he met you, and in many ways he is right, meeting you was the biggest thing that changed would change his life forever, if he did not become your friend all those years ago you would have never seen how true a friend he was you more then likely would have never opened your website and through that Stoppable-San would have never attained Mystical Monkey Power. It is your destiny as much as it is his you and he are bound by the ties of fate and belong together, and there is a chance that it is that very bond that will save us.

Kim and Ron stood there in great surprise for a moment till Kim started to realize to what Sensei had said and it was beginning to make sense, she felt her world change when she met Ron in a way she was at the time to young to understand, she also realised that if Ron hadn't had burst into the gym to inform her about that first mission when he was watching the website she would never had gone to that mansion and their adventures would never had started, she had excepted it she was meant to be with Ron and she was going to honour that.

Ron: You're…..Your right Sensei, your absolutely right…… I can't believe I just snapped at you Sensei I'm…… I'm sorry.

Sensei: It is okay Stoppable-San I can understand your anger but now that you have had a chance to let it loose you can focus on your training.

Ron: What's the point? I mean if I won't be myself after taking the power what is the point in doing anything more, how do you know I won't try to take over the world like Monkeyfist?

Sensei: Because you have her.

Kim: Me?

Sensei: I now believe that you Kim Possible will be the light that will guide Stoppable-San though the tunnel of darkness so that he can fight for the one he loves, you!

Sensei walks towards the two and taking Kim's hand places in Ron's

Kim: I will do everything in my power to help.

Sensei: I know you will now get some sleep you have another day of training before the alignment I suggest you use it to replenish you strength.

Kim and Ron nodded in agreement and made their way to their room leaving a proud confident smile on the old man's face, he knew now more then ever that there was a hope for the universe and it lay in the hands of two teenagers, two body's, one soul.


	6. Chapter 6 The Invasion

Authors note: Hey there my friends and welcome back to the next instalment of my fic. It's more or less all action from here on out so get ready and enjoy.

Chapter 6

The Invasion

I was a normal day in Go City the citizens were going about there lives like everyday folk it was a bright sunny day and it looked as if it was going to stay that way. Until the sky was covered by a sheet of large helicopters as they converged in the City centre leaving it in shadow. On closer inspection each helicopter wore the symbol of the Mystical Monkey Power on the side with Monkey pilots leading them down to the ground.

Shego, Fukashima and Monkeyfist all sat in the biggest helicopter.

Shego: Err Monkeyfist, are you sure the platform is in Go City?

Monkeyfist: Professor Jones research says this is where it is buried.

Shego: You do know this is my old home town don't you?

Monkeyfist: I don't think the Monkey King had your personal issues I mind when he built it my dear.

Shego: I'm just saying with this invasion my brothers are going to want to try and stop us.

Monkeyfist: And they are more then welcome to try but they will be overwhelmed by my monkey army!

The helicopters land in the huge open square of the city centre where a statue of team Go was standing proud, the people ran for cover as the choppers didn't seem to care where they landed, soon ninja moneys were jumping from the helicopters and taking control of the square, they were picking up cars and throwing them into intersection, using every means they could find to block all roads leading to the huge square. They had blocked every street now they lined themselves up waiting for their master to depart from his helicopter.

As the Monkey man climbed out if his helicopter he was surrounded by Shego and Fukashima as they surveyed the area Monkeyfist continued to the Statue.

Monkeyfist: It is here.

Shego: You mean the statue? Oh brother.

Monkeyfist: Under the statue I just need to read the ancient inscription and it will resurrect!

As Monkeyfist began his rant he heard a commotion, his watched as he saw his ninja's being tossed aside like dolls along with flashes of Blue light, it was Team Go fighting their way through thousands of Monkey ninja, they weren't however pushovers the team had already suffered injury's with grazes and ripped suits as Hego knocked them back with mighty back swipe as his brother fought some more. Eventually however they were over powered and bound by the ninja, they were just too out numbered.

Monkeyfist: So this is the famous Team Go.

Hego: You twisted fiend what do you think your doing in Go City. And Shego how low can you stoop attacking you home!

Shego: Hey I didn't plan this Bro! So zip it!

Monkeyfist: And to answer your question I'm here to attain true power and become unquestioned leader of the planet!

Hego: You won't get away with this!

Monkeyfist: Please spare me you hero Monologs this is destiny and it is meant to be there is nothing that can stop what is going to happen. Take them away!

As Team Go were dragged off Monkeyfist approaches the Statue with a book held under his arm, he pulled out the huge book and opened it beginning to read its contexts.

Monkeyfist: By order of the Gods and the will of the Mystical Monkey Power I offer you my soul and my blood to lift the Platform of The Monkey King and prepare for the Power of One!...

In saying this Monkeyfist raised his hand as Fukashima used a knife to cut straight along it. Now with his hand bleeding Monkeyfist began to though at a swing his hand causing blood to spatter over the statue.

Monkeyfist: Now raise ancient Platform and be the vessel for my transcendent to becoming a GOD!

Soon the ground began to shake and rumble buildings began losing there structure, suddenly statue crumbled and broke down as a ground parted from beneath it, soon a huge stone towered out of the gaping hole and went a food twenty feet into the air before stopping, The platform had been risen with carvings of monkeys all around it and a single flight of stairs leading to the top. Every one from Team Go to the ninja monkey and the people who didn't mange to escape before the roads were blocked gazed at the towering marvel that now shadowed the square.

Shego: Okay you used the Platform yay for us, so now go and get you power so we can take over the world.

Monkeyfist: Patients Shego. The alignment does not occur till tomorrow that is when Stoppable will come along with Kim Possible, you have to make sure that idiot does not reach peek of these stairs!

Fukashima: Fear not I will not allow the outsider to interfere with your plan master!

Monkeyfist: Very good. Now if you don't have anymore to say I shall be at the top of the Platform Meditating till the time for assention is at hand.

Monkeyfist made his way to the top of the top of the Platform and in the Lotus Position and closed his eyes in meditation. Soon all of the remaining citizens within the square had been rounded up and thrown with Team Go; one old man scooted over to Hego.

Old Man: Hego what do we do?

Hego: We can only hope that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable come to stop that mad man. Until then we must wait.

Everything went silent as they all waited around, tomorrow was the day when it would all happen and it was going to be a long wait.

Meanwhile half way round the world the only hope for humanity is training with the one he loves and felt the weight of the world suddenly crash on his shoulders as he dropped to the ground.

Kim: Ron are you okay?

Ron: It's….Its Monkeyfist. He has raised the Platform. KP It's happening! It's really happening!


	7. Chapter 7 The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 7

The Calm before the Storm

Kim: It's starting are you sure?

Ron: Yeah. I can't explain it, but something big has just happened and I can't but feel it in, my head is buzzing.

Sensei: I believe it would be wise to trust Stoppable-San; his connection to Mystical Monkey Power will make him aware of such an imbalance.

Kim: So what do we do?

Sensei: It is late tomorrow is the day of the alignment and we must all get some rest.

Kim: What do you mean we?

Sensei: I have no doubt that Monkeyfist will be accompanied by his Monkey ninja so I have chosen the best ninja here at the school and they will assist the two of you in your quest.

Kim: I see? Well we better get to sleep.

Sensei: Goodnight and good luck to both of you.

The two made their way back to there room. Kim had changed into her sleeping gear; Ron was still wearing his black ninja KI while Kim was wearing Ron's red jersey and some shorts. As Ron lay down on the mat he saw Kim still standing facing the window, he heard her sobbing but trying to do it quietly.

Ron: KP what's wrong?

Kim: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Ron approached her from behind and rested his hands on her shoulders gently.

Ron: Yeah like I'm gonna believe that.

Kim: It's just. This could be the last night the two of us spend together. I mean Ron what if Sensei is wrong what if you don't keep your humanity and forget everything I could lose you forever. I would lose you before we had a chance to go to Senior Prom or college or even…..make love, I don't think I can live the rest of my life without you Ron. I love you.

Ron then wrapped his arms around her body as they both stared out into the night sky.

Ron: That is not going to happen KP. Listen, there is not a power strong enough to take me away from you, I will always love you with all my heart and noting is going to change that. Here Sensei gave me this.

Then Ron pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a beautiful Yin-Yang pendent it was made from pearl and each half had silk string looped through the two wholes at either side.

Kim: It's beautiful Ron.

Ron: The Yin-Yang is the symbol of unity, when to things come together to up hold everything in perfect balance, like you and I. It's because of this that I know I'm going to be alright, here you take this half.

Ron clicked the two halves loss and gave the white half to Kim awarding it round her neck.

He then handed the black half to Kim who intern placed the Pendent round his neck. Ron then picked the two halves and clicked them back together.

Ron: You see no matter what KP you and I are connected and we always will be no matter what.

Kim: Ron I……I love you so much. I can't believe I had any doubt I…..

She was cut off when Ron scooped her into a passionate kiss, she had never felt such love, Ron was convinced he could pull through just by Kim being there no one had ever put that much faith in her and that is why she loved him, because even through everything Ron had to face he still held her close because he knew her presence gave him strength. The kissed lasted a few minutes then finally they slowly broke away from one another and stared deep into each others eyes. Kim dived into Ron's chest as he held her tight in his arms, she then brought herself to her knees and holding Ron so tightly forced him to do the same. She kissed him again while pulling her weight back till she was lying on the floor with Ron on top of her. They continued to kiss because Ron shirt hung off Kim her neck and shoulders were exposed, Ron began to kiss the side of her face slowly making his way down her neck to the point where it met the shoulder.

Then Kim pulled a shocking move as she grabbed the belt of Ron's ninja garment and untied it when she though it to one side his robe fell open revealing his still bandaged body from a week of intense training, Ron paused he wasn't quite sure what to make of all this Kim had been a tad cheeky at times but this was just straight too forward for her, he then realised everything when he looked into her eyes, a part of her was still scared that he might not come back after tomorrow and she didn't want to miss her chance to make love to him, Ron thought a minute he could lose his virginity and with a hot cheerleader, then in shock he realised something from that selfish though, Kim wasn't just some hot cheerleader, she was his best friend and the person he loved with all his heart and despite all the love they shared to do this just because they believed they might not get another chance just wasn't right, he knew he would still be himself and he wanted Kim to know that too, if she didn't believe in it everything was pointless. Then he felt a tugging on his pants as Kim had hooked her fingers in the waist wanting him to take them off.

Kim: Please Ron…..I'm ready.

Ron: No. Your not, and neither I'm I.

Ron kissed her on the forehead and holding Kim's shoulders brought up so her legs were between his knees and their faces barely an inch apart.

Ron: I know you scared Kim so I'm I, but you only doing this because you still believe I'm not coming back. I want you to get that thought out of you head right now. I'm not going to let some power take what I have especially you do you understand.

Kim looked into his eyes and realised how she just made herself look deep down she was starting to see what he meant. She began to tear up again.

Kim: Ron I'm so sorry, I do believe in you more then anything and I'm sorry I doubted you, just promise you'll come back to me okay.

Ron: I promise Kim I'll come back; no matter what it takes I'll come back for you.

Kim gave him another passionate kiss she believed in him, he WAS coming back and that was that. She slowly pushed him back in the kiss so now she was on top of him. As she broke away she nestled her head into his chest as she nodded off to a relaxing sleep. Ron however didn't find it so easy to sleep. Tomorrow he would have ultimate power and would have to fight the power of a God, how can anyone prepare themselves for that, one thing was for sure he wasn't going to let Monkeyfist God powers or not hurt Kim.

The Day had come and Kim woke up in her room with nothing but the mat for company, second time since being here she had woke up and he wasn't there, but for some reason she knew he wasn't training. She lifted herself out of bed and threw on her mission clothes knowing today she would need them. She left her room and felt something drawing her she couldn't really understand it but she knew where she had to go, she left the court yard and found herself passing through the main gates crossing the huge bridge and through the secret waterfall entrance following a path up the mountain leading to its peak, where she saw Ron.

Ron stood there a in his mission gear only he was also wearing a black coat that went down to his knees, he stood there with his arms crossed staring into the sun rise with an intense concentration, Kim thought she would let Ron have his moment she couldn't begin to imagine what was going through his mind when suddenly she was a little surprised when Ron spoke without even having to look.

Ron: How did you find me?

Kim: Probably the same way you knew I was here without me making a sound. I just felt something pulling me to this place.

Ron: Funny cause I was just thinking on how much I wanted you to be by my side right now.

Kim approached Ron and looped her arm around his clasping his hand tightly.

Kim: Then I guess we do share a great bond then.

Ron: And that's what's going to help me keep control.

Kim: Good luck Ron. I won't leave your side. Not for one second.

They kissed lightly till they heard footsteps approaching them. As they turned to see the beautiful Japanese girl in samurai KI.

Yori: It is time!


	8. Chapter 8 WAR!

Authors note: Hey there fans of mine, the time has come to get the show on the road and to bring the Story to its kick butt conclusion. Just want to make a point about the previous Chapter 7 about the Yin-Yang thing, now before any of you get smart about anything, I'm well aware of the fact that the religion and belief of the Yin-Yang is from the Shaolin Monks in China, I'm myself a huge believer the religion behind the symbol. Anyway back to the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

War!

Kim, Ron and Yori walked back into the school the ninja were already preparing themselves for battle as they were grabbing Bo staffs and slipping their masks on lining up. The three hero's walked up to the stage to meet Sensei. He stood there with his arms in his sleeves.

Ron: I'm ready.

Sensei: As are the ninja.

Ron: So KP what's the plan for the team?

Kim: Ron. This isn't my fight. This is your destiny, your power and your mission. The team is yours to lead.

Kim then jumps from the stage and joins the rest of the ninja in a bow towards Ron, all he could do was stare in disbelief never before had so much faith been out in him. He turned to Sensei who pulled out a box from his sleeve opening revealing its contents.

Sensei: Stoppable-San you must reunite with the Lotus Blade for this battle but I worn you when you enter the platform do not take it with you!

Ron: But how else will I defeat Monkeyfist

Sensei: Your heart is pure and you will not need it when you attain the power. Now go and fulfil your destiny.

Ron: Yes Sensei I will.

Ron raised the sword over his head and it glowed with an intense blue light causing the ninja to yell out in cheer as they prepared for the battle of their lives. Kim could only look up at Ron in ore, today he was going to be the hero yet he had always been her hero and for all the danger they had been through together she never told him that. She thought she would tell him when this is all over because she believed more now then ever it was all going to work out.

The ninja headed out the gate for there destination Go City.

Go City abandoned with an army of ninja monkey occupying the square as Shego and Fukashima stood on the top of a skyscraper which levelled them with Monkeyfist who was still meditating on the platform. They continued looking onward. Waiting for anyone who might approach.

Till it happened. (Now I would like to point out that for some reason I imagine Bye Bye Bye by N-Sync is playing during this next sequence, I have no idea why it just seems like good music for walking into battle with any way here goes.

Walking down the huge bridge which leads into the City centre across the river was Ron in his mission gear and black coat. He walked in a dead straight line down the abandoned road, Kim was no where to be seen Ron was alone.

Shego: Monkeyfist! You better come look at this.

With one huge leap from the platform to the Building Monkeyfist landed next to Shego and watched the sight.

Soon Kim Possible walks by his side and then they are followed by a mass of ninja wielding staffs and Num-Chucks as they followed Ron and Kim.

Monkeyfist: Prepare the army for battle! Ron wants a war he has one. I shall be on the platform waiting for my power.

Shego: Aren't you going to help us at all?

Monkeyfist: When I obtain this power, this attack won't matter as I will have the power to wipe them out with a single thought! Now you know what you must do and make sure that no matter what happens Ron Stoppable does not reach the platform!

Fukashima: I understand master.

Monkeyfist leaped back over to the Platform where he was to obtain his power and become a God while Shego and Fukashima scrambled the monkey ninja preparing them for battle.

As they approached Ron raised the Lotus Blade and pointed it forward which was the order for them to charge, which they did. The ninja began to run towards the square as Ron transformed the Lotus Blade into a staff and he and Kim joined the charge. They all jumped over the debris which was blocking them off and made an attack war had begun.

The fight echoed through the streets of Go City as ninja fought Monkey ninja, there were slightly more monkey then ninja but not by much. Kim and Ron had split up to help to different units of ninja, while Kim's went to free the hostages; Ron's made a charge for the Platform so that Ron could attain the power.

Ron along with Yori and a few other ninja were fighting the hoards of Monkey attackers the best they could, they moved effortlessly through the simians attacks, Ron figured after fighting Kim and Yori this was a cake walk. Kim also faired well against the monkeys as she made her was to Team Go, if she got them free it really would even things out. Her team fought strong through the barrier of fury attackers, they reached Team Go and cut them loose but before any thanks could be given Kim found herself being knock back by a green bolt as Shego took her stance.

Shego: Your mine princess!

Hego: OK Shego! I don't want to have to fight my own sister but you leave me no choice!

Kim: NO! She is MINE!

Kim charged at the beautiful black head and they began there fight completly ignoring the fighting around them. Shego tackled Kim though a window leading them into a building, that didn't phase her however as she got up to continue there fight through the building up the stairs eventually ending up on the roof where they were level with Monkeyfist who was now standing on the platform waiting for his power.

Ron had covered some ground and could see the base of the platform he made a run for it when he was cut off by Fukashima.

Fukashima: Your journey ends here outsider!

Yori: Fukashima! You traitor I should have known you would be helping Monkeyfist! You fight me!

Ron: No Yori! This is between us!

Yori: But Stoppable-San the alignment will occur anytime soon you must get to the Platform.

Ron Smiles confidently.

Ron: I got time. Trust me.

Fukashima: You are too overconfident outsider!

Ron: When you train with Yori and Kim chumps like you are NOTHING!

Ron charged at Fukashima who replied and they began a huge fight with their Bo Staffs. Every attack Fukashima made Ron blocked and countered the fight was huge soon Fukashima struck Ron in the head which made him stagger slightly but then Ron recovered and dropping to the floor swept Fukashima off his balance slamming hard into the ground.

Everything soon stopped however when Monkeyfists mad laughter could be heard raining down of the battle causing everyone from the ninja and monkeys to Shego and Kim to Ron and Fukashima to stop and look upwards into the sky. The skies were forming clouds which circled the platform and lightning began to strike nearby buildings.

Monkeyfist: It is here my time of ascension has arrived I will become A GOD!

Ron: He's right I can feel it!

Fukashima: Then you are too late outsider! Monkeyfist has won!

Ron: No! KIM!

Kim looked down at Ron and knew instinctively what he wanted. Quickly she pulled out her hair dryer grappling gun and though it to Ron while dodging Shego who attempted to tackle her. Ron caught it and fired a straight shot to the peak of the platform. He looked up at Kim and mouthed 'I Love You' before pressing the button which caused him to zip up to the top. As he landed on the platform a huge wall of light erected around them as Monkeyfist snapped his head around to Ron.

Monkeyfist: Ron! What are you doing here!

Ron: FUFILING MY DESTINY!

A bolt of light shot down towards them and engulfed them in a beacon of intense light no one could see inside. The light disburse and two figures remained as Kim looked on she couldn't believe what she saw. Ron and Monkeyfist had become GODS.


	9. Chapter 9 Clash of the Gods

Authors note: Well here it is it is time to bring it round full circle here is the fight I've been building up to since I was inspired to write this Fic. So enjoy.

F.Y.I The name of this chapter was what I was originally going to call the Fic but then I got the Power Of One song which I had been trying to get since I saw Pokemon the movie 2000 then fought I would us the song of One but then one thing led to another and I ended up basing the whole story around the Power of One with Kim and Ron being one (Which when you think about it they are I mean they complete each other)

Anyway I hope I made the right choice in doing that, I have had nothing but good reviews about it so either I'm doing something right or your just two nice to tell me it's a bad story I the second is true keep it up lol. Anyway here it is.

Chapter 9

Clash of the Gods!

Kim's eyes were blinded by the intense light that resenated off the two great beings who appeared to be hovering in mid air. As her eyes focused on the light and adjusted she could not believe what she saw. Ron and Monkeyfist were floating in the air but they didn't appear to be themselves they were engulfed by intense flaming lights, Ron's was blue while Monkeyfist's was red. The only other way to tell them apart was by their outlines, as Ron was still wearing the jacket he had arrived in as it flowed as if a wind was blowing it upward slightly and back. It didn't stay long as the blue figure grabbed the coat and through it to the ground. It spit fired to the ground however as it plummeted into a building next to the one Kim and Shego were on it created a huge explosion which caused the building to shatter to the ground causing everyone to scatter.

Yori: Amazing! His jacket was covered in that energy and it did all that, truly this power is amazing. WE ALL NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS AREA! EVERYONE GET AWAY BEFORE THE WHOLE CITY COMES DOWN ON TOP OF US!

The ninja and the remaining civilians did not need telling twice as they all ran as fast as they could to escape the pending danger.

As Yori made her way out she saw that Kim and Shego were still on the building roof refusing to leave. She just stood there watching the blue figure which was shaped like Ron. She had to warn her to get out all though she knew what her response was going to be.

Yori: KIM POSSIBLE! YOU AND THE OTHER WITH YOU MUST ALSO LEAVE IT IS NOT SAFE HERE!

Shego: You don't have to tell me twice!

Shego began jumping from rooftop to roof top to escape while Kim just stood her ground.

Kim: I'm not going anywhere Yori. Ron needs me to be here and I'm not going to leave him not now, NOT EVER!

Yori: Kim I admire you commitment to Stoppable-San, but did you see what a small piece of that power did? It decimated an entire building! Can you imagine the amount of power that will be dealt around the city?

Kim: You don't understand Yori! I have to be the here now most of all to try and pull Ron back to being himself or the entire planet won't be able to withstand this fight, no matter how long it lasts!

Yori looked up deep into her eyes, she wasn't going anyway and Yori knew it. She looked up at the alignment, and it upset her how something so beautiful could be the bringer of such despair.

Yori: Well you have thirty minutes before the planets misalign GOOD LUCK!

Yori gave Kim a nod then began leading the escape out of the City picking up an abandoned child in her arms. Kim returned the nod and returned her focus back to the two figures that hadn't moved an inch.

God Ron and God Fist (Which is what I have decided to call these 'new' characters) simply stood there staring at each other, there features unseen, they just looked like two standing figures of fire Ron of coarse Blue and Monkeyfist Red.

Kim looked up getting nervous at each second as they slowly passed like minutes. She hoped that the two would just stare each other for thirty minutes and then the Planets would misalign. But there was something wrong with that plan, Ron was no longer himself and she had to bring him back before that happened or else she would lose him forever. That was not an option.

Kim: RON! I KNOW YOU CAN BEAT HIM JUST REMEMBER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS WEEK AND THROUGH OUR LIVES!

God Ron: SILENCE MORTAL! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE!

Kim was stunned by the echoing voice that came from the figure of God Ron; she couldn't believe what he just said. It didn't sound like Ron but it was him. She saw herself swelling up but soon shook it off, it wasn't Ron talking it was the God like being that had taken control of him. And then it happened.

God Ron and God Fist charged at each other in a flash of life as they threw a punch at the other. The two fists met and caused a huge shockwave smashing every window within a ten mile radius, the glass scattered on the ground like sharp rain cutting any flesh it happen to pass. Kim crossed her arm guarding her face doing her best to hold her position. When she opened her eyes what she saw forced her mouth to drop in ore and amazement.

God Ron and God Fist were engaged in a barrage of punches and kicks at lightning speed that were blocked and countered each strike causing an intense spark of lightning to spike out of the two fighting Gods. Eventually however God Ron hit his counter-part with devastating right punch followed by a left then another right finishing with a swinging back elbow that sent God Fist hurtling towards the earth at a straight diagonal angle through building to eventually crash into the ground below.

Kim cheered as she threw her fist in the air at the sight of God Fist crashing into the hard concrete, it didn't last however as God Fist rocketed out of his hole in the ground and charged back through the buildings as he crashed into God Ron dealing a huge right blow sending him soaring back, God Ron didn't fly long as God Fist began punching and kicking him at an intense speed.

Kim winced at the sight, Ron was getting beat and bad, she couldn't understand Ron had the same power of Monkeyfist but it wasn't enough then it dawned on her, about what Yori said at the start of all this. Monkeyfist has been preparing for this much longer then Ron who was only given a week, was it possible that all that training wasn't enough, then she remembered what Sensei had told her about The Power of One, Kim then knew she had awaken this Power of One in Ron that is why she was there it was her……. Destiny?

Her thoughts were cut short however when she saw Ron fall from the sky and crash into the building next to her. She leaped over and ran to his side although cautious at first it still wasn't Ron who knew what he was going to do if she got to close. She didn't care about that now she knelt down by the firing figure.

Kim: RON! Wake up it's me Kim!

God Ron: K…….K……..Ki……Kim?

Kim: Yes Ron, Kim, KP remember?

God Ron: NO! STAND ASIDE MORTAL!

Kim: NO! You Ron Stoppable! You like wrestling, computer games and Mexican food, you love snowman hank and have a pet naked Mole rat called Rufus and an evil cousin Shawn and me, I'm your best friend, your girlfriend and, and I LOVE YOU RON STOPPABLE!

God Ron: Ki…… Kim. KIM………….

Ron: …….KIM!

Ron's scream caught God Fists attention. Ron's features began to slowly return from his body to his entire face, now Ron stood there looking like him, he still had an intense blue fire licking off his body. Yori who heard the yell stopped in her tracks along with everyone else, the word Kim had echoed all the was out to them who were now on the out skirts of the City.

Yori: He did it! Stoppable-San is back!

Ron stood there for a moment with his eyes gently closed, as Kim spoke gently afraid her voice would shatter his focus if she spoke to loud.

Kim: Ron?

Ron's eyes gently open revealing his brown eyes, he was back!

Kim: Ron?

Ron: Yeah KP. I'm back.

Kim: How?

Ron: Not to sure? I could see everything but I couldn't really stop myself then you said you loved me and I felt myself fill with this new power and I felt myself take control an…..

Ron was cut short however when he saw God Fist creating a huge fire ball in his hands and throwing it at him while shouting.

God Fist: ENOUGH!

Ron quickly grabbed Kim and flew into the air landing on another building; Kim was still a bit shook up as Ron held her.

Ron: KP I…..I don't think I'm strong enough to stop him!

Kim gently placed her palms on his face bringing it closer to hers.

Kim: Then let ME be your strength!

The two shared a Passionate kiss that put all other to shame. Soon Kim felt herself being engulfed by the blue flames as it surrounded her body as it did Ron's. She understood now, the Power of One wasn't the sole strength of Ron it was the strength and Power he drew from Kim, she was The Power of One, One spirit, One Love, that was her destiny.

God Fist grew inpatient at the discusting sight of the kiss and threw another fire ball. Ron saw it coming in the corner of his eye but instead of dodging, he broke the kiss and knocked it away with a back palm strike with his hand, sending it hurtling into a building destroying it on impact. Ron then looked down to notice that some how on it's own his half and Kim's half of the Yin-Yang pendent had connected and he felt a new power rush through him and it made the God powers he had now seem like nothing this was it The Power Of One. He turned with a confident smile as Kim stepped back them both staring at God Fist.

Ron: It's over Freak! So get ready!

Ron took off at God Fist at great speed.

Meanwhile back in Japan Sensei is meditating in the Lotus Position as his eyes shoot open it.

Ninja: What is it Sensei?

Sensei: He has done it Stoppable-San has attained the Power of One, now that Kim Possible has excepted her destiny by his side they were able to link their spirits into one. He is complete.

Back on the outskirts of Go City.

Yori: He is ready!

In Go City on the roof.

Kim: He is RON STOPPABLE!

Kim yelled as Ron raced towards God fist. The time to end this once and for all had arrived; by the end we would have a winner.


	10. Chapter 10 End of a Hero

Authors note: Here it is my friends round 2 of the great fight. Ron has the Power of One but how will it fair now against God Fist found out now! Just one point. I like to imagine the song Ten Thousand fists by Disturbed playing during a part of this story so to help you I'm going to put this to symbol the start of the song and again to symbol the end ok this is the first time I have done this and if you don't know the song don't worry about it.

I know I have forgotten to mention this a few times in the other chapters but just to point out I do not own Kim Possible or the Power Of One song from Pokemon or Ten Thousand Fists By Disturbed. I just like to tell stories.

Chapter 10

End of a Hero!

Ninja: What is it Sensei?

Sensei: He has done it. Stoppable-San has attained the Power of One, now that Kim Possible has excepted her destiny by his side they were able to link their spirits into one. He is complete.

Back on the outskirts of Go City.

Yori: He is ready!

In Go City on the roof.

Kim: He is RON STOPPABLE!

Kim's yell forced Ron to charge towards Monkeyfist impacting in a fight (at this point the lyrics of the song have started playing).

They are throwing punch and kicks at each other again at amazing speed but Ron seems more relaxed like he knows he has won and is just toying with the God moving in beat to the music the barrage carried on till Ron started hitting him with blow after blow eventually knocking him into the ground. Kim seeing this threw her fist in the air as the first Ten Thousand Fist is sung in the song.

God Fist soon charged back out of the crater that had been made. He was back on Ron by the next verse. Every punch and kick that met caused the ground to shake and crack causing small crevasses to open in the streets. Then God fist hit his punches which sent Ron crashing down by the second Ten Thousand fists was sung leading him to drag along the ground to a halt.

When his vision returned he was looking up at a building to see a light shining down on him, not the red flame of God Fist but the blue glow of Kim who was still resonating with the blue energy like Ron. As he looked up in her emerald eyes he smiled as she shouted down.

Kim: Use my strength Ron and GET UP!

Ron staggered to his feet he screamed forcing and explosion to occur around him as the chorus started again. Ron then charged at God Fist as they continued to fight at incredible speed but at the third Ten Thousand Fist chant Ron had knocked God Fist into the ground and just stared down at him with an evil smirk which Kim was also wearing as the song drove to an end.

Ron: Give up Fist you can't win!

God Fist: What do you mean MORTAL?

Ron: Because you are outnumbered!

God Fist: But you are fighting me alone?

Ron: Not true I'm fighting with the spirit of Kim and myself, she is my strength because we share a bond greater then any power and as long as our spirits stay true our bond can never break and YOU will never win!

God Fist winched as he realised that the attacks dealt to him by Ron had taken more out then he admitted he only had one last solution and he was going to take it. It was the only way to ensure that Ron did not win. He took to the skies and began surging himself with energy.

God Fist: I may not be able to win, but I won't lose!

Ron raised an eyebrow and at the Gods accusation but it was made horrifically clear of his intension when the fiery figure spoke.

God Fist: I'm going to destroy everything here including myself and you with me! I WILL NOT LOSE!

Kim covered her gasp as Ron clenched his teeth, he could not let this happen, he could not let Kim get hurt, she was his one concern and he was not going to let anything hurt her. There was only one thing Ron could do to save her, as he came to his revelation his eyes began to tear up, this was the only way to save her!

He flew up after God Fist and stopped right in front of him. Ron then spread out his hands forcing a ball of energy to form round him and God Fist.

Ron: I won't let you hurt Kim this is between me and you Fist!

Kim: Ron!

Ron: Don't worry KP this shield will protect everything out but…..I'm afraid I won't Kim I……I Love You!

Kim: NO RON! PLEASE DON'T I NEED YOU!

Ron: And I'll always be here remember?

Ron lifted his half of the Yin-Yang pendent from his neck and held it up as Kim did the same.

Kim: RON I LOVE YOU!

Ron's tears were pouring as he smiled down at Kim and turned back to God Fist.

God Fist: As you wish!

As God fist yelled out Ron did the same as the huge explosion consumed the sphere then a huge shockwave fired out with a huge push as explosion could be heard all over the place.

As the debris disburse Kim looked up into the sky to find Ron but she couldn't she quickly pulled out the Kimunictor and attempted to track for Ron's signal. It came back negative with a long painful bleep which Kim flinched at the sound of it was true Ron was nowhere to be found, Ron had gone forever she ran down and out the building making her way to the docks where the explosion had first started, maybe Ron fell in the river and was fine she ran and stared out to see no sign of splash. She had given up she broke down to her knees.

Kim: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! RON!


	11. Chapter 11 Power of One

Authors Note: Well he we are we have one more chapter after this one but that is just a prologue it's time to end this thing.

The music rule from chapter 10 is back except this time I'm using the song Power of One from Pokemon the Movie 2000.

I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has read this Fic it is probably the hardest one I have had to do (considering it's not the most original I mean I have taken songs and this last bit is a bit like the end of Pokemon 2000, I just really liked how the song licked in with the actions on the screen.) Anyway thanks again and here it is remember a Prologue IS coming so keep an eye out.

Chapter 11

Power of One

Kim: RON!

Kim's screams echoed through the city streets and had reached Yori's eyes, she could tell from the agony that it was bad, terrible news and she began to well up as she ran back into the City to the source of the pain.

When she found Kim she was collapsed on her knees sobbing, she had lost the man she loved who could blame her. Yori took a few more steps then stopped, she couldn't bring herself to even try and comfort her, it would have been too painful for both of them, and she just stood a few feet back and lowered her head as tears began to trickle down her face.

Kim's cries continued, she was overwhelmed at the fact that Ron was really gone, even if he did fall into the river it had been 20 minutes he had either drowned or was completely disintegrated in the blast, the very thought caused Kim to explode once again in sobbing. She then realised that the blue flame around her body had disburse and was gone which gave her all the proof she needed, Ron Stoppable was dead and wasn't coming back.

Sensei stood at the gate of the school, with his wisdom and knowledge he had already sensed Ron was gone and said to himself.

Sensei: Yori? You were meant for this, you just need to find your path before the power is gone and Kim Possible loses everything!

Yori had raised her head and was wiping the tears away when she heard a whistling in the sky she looked up towards the source of the noise. Kim did the same, the noise grew louder and louder as it plummeted closer and closer, soon a small item clinked and clanged on the stone wooden pier which Kim was on as it rolled right in front of her. Kim studied the item for a few seconds as her eyes shot open in pain, it was the Yang Pendent that Ron had taken off and held out to her, the very sight of that item made Kim feel sick it was the one piece of him left. Feeling weak from all her crying and sobbing she had to scoop up the pendent with both her shaking hands bringing it closer to her. Her whole body began to shake then without thinking clicked the two halve together leaving the string that looped through Ron's side hang down.

Yori watched at the sight when suddenly she gasped herself breathless. Kim had began to glow again only this time instead of blue light the new fire resonating from her body was white, Kim was still so devastated she didn't even notice. Yori's face soon lit up.

Yori: Of course! I understand now Sensei!

Yori then reached into her sleeve to pull out the flute she was given as a child, she now knew what must be done. She slowly approached Kim and rested her hand on Kim's shoulder, Kim didn't react.

Yori: It is not over Kim Possible!

Kim snapped her head towards Yori.

Kim: What do you mean? Ron is gone and nothing will bring him back!

Yori: Don't you see Kim? YOU are still here, and as long as that is Ron can never be gone!

Kim: I know he is here in spirit but…..IT'S NOT THE SAME! I WANT RON STOPPABLE!

Yori: No I don't mean like that……at all!

Before Kim could snap back she was cut off as Yori began playing the Prayer of One on the flute. It was then Kim had noticed the white flames licking her body, she checked her self only to find this white flame covering her. She looked down at the pendent to see it shining bright in response to the song.

As the instrumental comes in. The white flame began to move towards Kim's chest to her heart until they emerged from her body in the form of a shining ball of light about the size of a tennis ball. It shot into the sky and then landed in the water. For a few moments nothing happened as Kim looked down but was soon stunned as the water began to spin in a whirlpool like way, soon it began to rise from the water revealing a typhoon of bright white water. It spun furiously then was completely disburse as Ron's body appeared out of nowhere pushing the water away.

Kim's mouth gapped open in shock, it WAS Ron only he looked different, his hair was glowing white and flowing upwards and his eyes, his eyes were white with a black outline. Kim soon felt a tugging, it was the pendent almost like a magnet it began to pull Kim towards Ron, soon she found herself become weightless as she floated up towards him. When she stopped she was face to face with him, Ron took his half of silk string which still hung from his half of the pendent and dropped it round his neck. Kim found herself speechless till Ron spoke which was enough to make her tears pour.

Ron: We have to fix this mess?

Kim: …….. H……Ho…….How?

Ron: You Kim. I learned with you anything is Possible.

Ron then held Kim's hand in his as they began to soar over the city he had wrecked in his fight. Kim never felt like this, sure she had flown on a jet pack but never like this it was amazing she felt Ron's presence within her just like she did when he first got the power, she looked down to the water they were flying over as she noticed her hair and eyes were now like Ron's, this is what Yori meant when she said Ron could not be gone because he and her shared the same spirit, that was what the Power of One was, it was them, him and her connected because their love was so powerful that as longed as one existed the other could never be gone because they shared one spirit and could never be apart. It was fate.

She then noticed that all the damage had disappeared and the platform had returned to its sanctuary in the ground and was gone. Soon she noticed that Ron had stopped and the two were spinning in mid air as Ron pulled her in closer and they kissed passionately as the song reached the flute solo at the end. They lowered to the ground in their kiss, they touched the concrete and as they slowly pulled away from the kiss and opening their eyes Kim noticed that Ron's hair and eyes had returned to normal and so had her own.

The two held each other then looked other to Yori as she played the last few notes of the song.

She dropped to her knees almost tied and stunned.

Yori: I felt it. All the things you felt I….can't describe it. Is that love?

The two simply nodded as she stayed there in astonishment. Ron then turned to Kim.

Ron: We did it.

Kim: We?

Ron: Didn't you learn anything KP we were meant to be I wouldn't be the man I'm today if it weren't for you. So like it or not you're stuck with me always.

Kim's eyes began to leak as she cupped Ron's chin in her hands.

Kim: I don't mind at all. Ronald Dean Stoppable I love you.

Ron: And I love you Kimberly Ann Possible. I always will.

The two shared another kiss as they committed the rest of there lives together in love and apart of each others lives forever.


	12. Epilogue

Authors note: Well here we are the Prologue and then we are done. Just want to thank everyone for reading this fic and being so patient with me after I posted the first chapter my Computer went on the fritz so I had to get a new Lap top. Anyway thanks for reading and I welcome any reviews. I think I'm going to take a break after this to catch up on my reading on FanFic, but don't worry I will be back with more KP Fics by crossing them over with my own original Fic called the X-Force. I know there is a comic called the X-Force and just to clarify it is not them.

I do not own Kim Possible or any characters created. I just like telling stories.

Prologue

15 years later a girl is running through the streets of Middleton with her back pack clinging firmly to her shoulder. She ran up and through two gates which led her towards a mansion, she passed the beautiful gardens and fountain display just outside the front door and ran inside. She made her way to the living room and threw her bag on the sofa sliding down in front of the T.V she crossed her legs and grabbed the controller switching it to the news, where women was giving a report.

News Reporter: Today we mark the anniversary of the events that took place that faithful day in Go City. It has been 15 years since that great battle when teen hero Kim Possible and partner Ron Stoppable led the attack on Go City to stop the evil Monkeyfist from doing any harm. The real fight however happened when Ron Stoppable wa…….

The T.V was turned off the girl snapped her head round where a women stood in the doorway with another controller. Her red hair hung down as her emerald eyes stared at the little girl.

Joan: What was that for?

Kim: Because I thought I always told you the story?

Joan: I'm sorry I just can't believe you were there when it all happened.

Kim: Well I was.

Kim walked over to the sofa and sat down as Joan the 10 year old Joan jumped on her lap.

Joan: So what was it like? Mommy.

Kim: Beyond anything I could ever describe Joanna, but it all would have been lost without Ron.

Joan: What did ever happen to Ron?

Kim: Now Joan, you know as well as I do.

Joan: I know but I like it when you say it.

Ron: They dated for about five years then got married and had a beautiful little girl named Joan Stoppable.

Kim and Joan looked up at the empty doorway to find a man they both knew leaning against one side of the arch with on leg crossing the other wearing a black suit and some smart glasses. Ron looked over at his two favourite girls and walked other and greeted with a big hug from Joan, he picked her up and sat next to Kim kissing her on the cheek, placing Joan on his lap.

Joan: There is one thing I don't get. How did that song aunt Yori play bring daddy back to life?

Kim: Well you see Joan. Your father was never truly gone.

Joan: Huh?

Ron: What she means Joan is that because of our bond is of one spirit we can never truly be separated because a piece of us lives in the other, forever connected.

Joan: That sounds so romantic. I hope I can find a connection like that one day.

Kim: One day you will sweetie.

Ron: But not till you eighteen!

Joan: Daddy!

Kim: Ron you sound just like MY dad.

Ron: Who do you think gave me that advice?

The family began laughing until they heard the famous beeping of the Kimunicator only it wasn't coming from a small hand held device the whole mansion was echoing the tune until Ron gabbed the near by remote and pressed the button which made the family picture rise revealing a screen. As it switched on a large dark skin man with a Goatee sat there typing away.

Kim: What's the sitch Wade?

Wade: It's Shego she is back and she has teamed up Prof Domentor who is trying to take control of the moons orbit.

Kim: Check, get a ride set and a sitter for Joan we'll suit up.

Wade: It'll be on the roof by the time your ready.

Kim: You rock Wade.

As Kim and Ron walked over to an elevator which would take them to the basement Ron felt a tugging on his jacket, he turned to find Joan.

Joan: Please can't I come with you, I've been practicing my Kung-Fu I'm ready.

Ron: Sorry Kiddo but you know the rules, not till you 16, that's when Kim and I started this and it will be no different for you. Got it.

Joan: Yes sir.

Joan replied looking disappointed. As Ron and Kim entered the elevator.

Kim: Don't worry Joan you'll get your shot, now don't forget be nice to the sitter and get you homework done.

Ron: And while you're at it clean your room I swear I'm glad I'm a master of Monkey Kung-Fu or would have broken my neck the other day.

Joan: Ok. Bye Mum Bye Dad.

The doors shut and the elevator lowered down. When the doors opened the two were staying down a huge sliver corridor. Two walked down to the two doors at the end, the left door had the initials RS while the right door had KP and two hand scanners on each side. Kim and Ron placed their hands on the respective scanners as the doors opened.

As the door slid open revealing on the left side of the room Ron's gear and on the right Kim's. The uniforms were the first thing to put on, on top of the original gear they wore a padded sleeveless jacket which fit nice and snug and zipped up to their neck leaving a small part open. Ron had two mission belts one around his waist and another which hung down as well his gloves were longer reaching his sleeves covering his whole arm. Kim's uniform differences were she had two small pockets strapped top both her upper arms as well as a holster in her mission belt; she also wore boots that covered her shins.

Now they were suited up they began walking down the corridor picking up gadgets as they went till they reached the end of the corridor. Kim had gotten her grappling gun only it wasn't in the shape of a hair dryer it was now official a grappling gun which she holstered as Ron typed in some digits on a computer pad, when he pressed the enter key a glass cabinet raised up revealing the Lotus Blade which Ron placed in a black sheaf which was clipped to his belts.

They then made there way to the roof where a jet powered rocket was waiting for them.

Shego had just finished beating up the last of the guards as Prof Domentor and his men were making there way to the device that would help him in his plot.

Prof Domentor: At last I shall begin to control the moons orbit, throwing the world into chaos forcing them to make me it's ruler Ha Ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaa!

Kim: Sorry to spoil you fun Domentor…..

Ron: …..But we like the moon where it is!

Prof Domentor: KIM POSSIBLE!

Ron: Why are you always surprised to see use?

Kim: And it's KIM STOPPABLE try to remember it!

Prof Domentor: ENOUGH SHEGO DESTROY THE HAPPY COUPLE!

Ron: BOOYAH!

Kim: BOOYAH!

The two screamed as they charged into battle. Knowing that they were going to win because they had each other and they always will. Just another day in the life of Mr and Mrs Stoppable.

The End

Well there you have it my biggest project to date is finished tell me what you think and keep an eye out for more KP fics I happen to think up later fellow true believers.


End file.
